CERCA DE TI
by Yui-3000
Summary: Yaoi Milo x Camus, song fic.


* CERCA DE TI *

_(Canción tomada de la cantante Thalia)_

****

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos conocimos?_

_¿8 años?_

_¿9 años?_

_¿10?_

**El tiempo transita  
despacio en mi mente,  
pensando en que hubiera sido diferente  
No se si tuviera una oportunidad  
de probarte mi fidelidad  
Permíteme demostrar   
el gran amor que existe en mi****__**

_Si,  fue hace diez años que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, en aquel entonces no sabía lo importante que llegarías a ser para mi Camus ... mi Camus._****

_Ahora que lo pienso es algo cómico, yo Milo de Escorpio, cuando te vi por primera vez supe que serías mi próxima conquista pero la irónica vida hizo que yo fuera el conquistado bajo tus encantos, pero ¿Cómo no enamorarse de esa belleza, exquisito cuerpo, cabello y profundos ojos azules?_

_Pero no, no fue solo eso lo que me hizo caer a tus pies, tu carácter Camus, siempre encerrado en tu frío mutismo, excepto conmigo..._

_¿Recuerdas como solíamos quedarnos hasta altas horas de la noche solo viendo las estrellas sin decir nada?_

_¿Recuerdas que a veces te solías quedar en mi templo por que estabas  demasiado cansado para subir hasta el tuyo?_

_¿Recuerdas...?_

_Fueron grandes momento los que compartí contigo y  que llevo muy gravados dentro de mi corazón..._

_Mas sin en cambio nunca logré saber lo que había en el tuyo Camus_

_Me lastimaba que no expresaras lo que sentías a nadie... ni siquiera a mí._

_¿Pero ya que importa que me queje? _

_¿Estando frente a tu tamba importa tan siquiera?_

_¡¡Por que tenías que hacerlo!! ¡¡¿Por qué Camus?!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!! Por que tenías que morir frente a ese chiquillo de bronce, tu maldito aprendiz! A veces creo que todo esto es mi culpa..._

_Si yo lo hubiera matado..._

_Pero el hubiera no existe... la realidad es que tu estas muerto y yo no._

_¡¿Sabes el dolor que me causaste verte frió y pálido en tu templo?!_

_¡¿Sabes que no pude llorar ni una estúpida lágrima en el funeral de los santos caídos?!_

_¡¿Sabes lo que me has hecho Camus de Acuario?!_

_¡¡¿Sabías tan siquiera que te amaba?!!_

**Cerca de ti, cerca de mi,   
tu corazón y mi pasión  
Cerca de ti, cerca de mí,   
amanecer cerca de ti   
es donde quiero estar__**

_No, no había forma de que lo supieras..._

_... nunca te lo dije... _

_¿Pero hubiera servido de algo?_

_Jamás lo sabr_

_Nadie pudo abrir tu coraza de hielo y leer tu corazón_

_¿Latiría por alguien?_

_¿Querías a alguien Camus?_

_¿Amabas?_

_¿Me amabas a mi?_

_Pero que tonterías pienso._

**Que lejos vas, estrella fugaz  
¿Como llegar donde tu estás?  
Eres brisa de amor que me impulsa a volar  
Comienzo a soñar que voy a llegar  
A conquistar tu piel y aprenderé a caminar__**

  
 

_Debo de estar soñando, si eso debe de ser..._

_... desde hace varias horas siento tu cosmo en el Santuario..._

_... no puede ser posible, tu estas muerto y esta es una batalla sagrada contra Hades..._

_... comienzo a desvariar..._

**Cerca de ti, cerca de mi,   
tu corazón y mi pasión  
Cerca de ti, cerca de mí,   
amanecer cerca de ti   
es donde quiero estar__**

_Lo veo pero no lo creo..._

_Tu..._

_Aquí..._

_Al lado de Saga y Shura tratando de matar a Shaka_

_Me hierve la sangre solo de verte como un traidor, un maldito traidor_

_¡Tratando de cortar la cabeza de la Diosa que juraste proteger!_

_Te atacó con mi mejor técnica, la aguja escarlata..._

_No puedes evitarla..._

_Te ves tan cansado y aún osas usar la técnica prohibida... _

_"La exclamación de Athena"_

_Te detesto tanto por tan siquiera tratar de hacerlo _

_que no me importa imitarla junto a Mu y Aioria_

_¡Ya que mas da!_

_¡Solo me importa hacerte pagar por el dolor que me has echo pasar!_

_¡Es tu culpa!_

_¡¡Toda tu maldita culpa!!_

_¡¡Yo nunca quise amarte!!_

_¡¡Pero lo hice!!_

_¡¡Y sigo haciendo!!_

_- "Milo" – _

_Resuena mi nombre justo antes de que la colisión de la exclamaciones de Athena nos avienten lejos, de esta ahora si no me salvo... _

_Pero siempre me equivoco._

**Regresaste aquí mi amor,   
no te vayas por favor,   
esperé por ti (Y esperaría por ti)  
y lo haría otra vez   
por tenerte frente a mí,   
y saber que estaré hasta el fin...  
  
****__**

_Ahora te llevo arrastras hasta la Diosa_

_No se que trama y  no me importa en este instante_

_Veo tu rostro, el mismo hermoso rostro que me hizo tener pesadillas tantas noches..._

_... donde volvías a mi lado._

_- "Milo" –_

_Es la voz de Camus, la reconocería en cualquier lado_

_- "Milo... no sabes cuanto te extrañe" – _

_Me quedo mudo, no se que contestar a eso y más con tus siguientes palabras_

_- "La misión está casi completa... Milo... si mi alma es perdonada por levantar la mano a un Dios deseo fervientemente volver a encontrarte..." – _

_- "¿Para que Camus? ¡¡¿Para que me vuelvas hacer sufrir de la manera que lo has venido haciendo todos estos años?!!" – _

_- "..." – _

_- "Idiota... no sabes lo mucho que te detesto" – _

_A pesar de mis palabras noto como se le forma una pequeña sonrisa_

_- "¡¡¿Te estas burlando de mi?!!" – _

_Poco falto para que lo tirara y yo mismo le diera el golpe de gracias, de no haber sido que he llegado ante Athena._

**Cerca de ti,   
cerca de mi,  
Cerca de ti...  
  
****__**

_- "¿Qué paso después?" – _

_Todo fue tan rápido, el cuchillo, su muerte, Radamantis, el infierno..._

_El muro de los lamentos..._

_Para ese momento, ya conocía el motivo de tu venida Camus, me sentía arrepentido de haberte tachado por traidor..._

_Aunque en esos momentos eso era lo de menos_

_Todos alzando sus cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido_

_- "¡Ejecución Aurora!" – _

_- "¡Aguja Escarlata!" _

_Tu poder y el mío, unidos justo al de nuestros compañeros con un objetivo común, ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado tan siquiera? _

_...En mis últimos momentos, todo esto fue lo que me vino a la mente..._

**Cerca de ti, cerca de mi,   
tu corazón y mi pasión  
Cerca de ti, cerca de mí,   
amanecer cerca de ti   
es donde quiero estar  
  
****__**

_Ahora no se donde me encuentro... estoy recostado en algún lugar... _

_¿Dónde? No lo se..._

_Tengo los ojos cerrados y todo mi hermoso cuerpo me duele_

_- "Milo..." – Susurra alguien mi nombre – "Milo, vamos despierta dormilón" – _

_- "¿Mh?" – Abro los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol me lastima y como puedo me siento, es una hermoso lugar, el paraíso tal vez, pasto, árboles con un paz y tranquilidad muy relajante – _

_- "Milo... no sabes cuanto te extrañe" – _

_- "Camus..." – Susurro, cuando me sorprende abrazándome con fuerza y llorando silenciosamente – _

_- "Te extrañe Milo" – _

_- "Yo... yo..." – No se que decir, me había tomado por sorpresa – "Yo también" – Finalmente respondo con una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo como siempre había querido hacerlo – _

**Cerca de ti, cerca de mi,   
tu corazón y mi pasión  
Cerca de ti, cerca de mí,   
amanecer cerca de t   
es donde quiero estar  
  
****__**

_- "Hay algo que siempre quise decirte Milo..." – _

_- "¿Qué cosa Camus?" – Le pregunto mirándolo a esos ojos que siempre me han gustado tanto – _

_- "Te amo... siempre te he amado, en vida y en muerte" – _

_- "..." – _

_- "¿No tienes nada que decirme?" – _

_Mi boca se traba, eran las palabras que siempre había querido oír y ahora... ahora..._

_Bueno, si de mi boca no salen palabras tal vez si me sirva para algo más_

_Lentamente tomo el rostro de Camus y gravando cada detalle lo beso por primera vez._

_Camus me responde como siempre quise, pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y yo lo acerco mas por la cintura._

_- "Te amo Camus" – Le respondo entre besos y pequeñas risas – _

****

  "...Caballeros Dorados que entregaron su vida a la protección de la paz de la Tierra, Hades fue vencido y sus esfuerzos no fueron en vanos, por lo que su espíritu no morirá,

 regresen conmigo a la tierra con la nueva luz de la esperanza..."

_De no haber sido por la voz de la Diosa, nos habríamos quedado ahí besándonos por toda la eternidad..._

Cerca de ti...  
es donde quiero estar...

_- "Vamos, tenemos una vida por hacer..." – Me dice Camus al incorporarse y ofrecerme su mano – _

_- "Será mas bien, una vida juntos Camie" – Le respondo al pararme, él me sonríe a modo de respuesta – _

_Y tranquilamente, tomados de la mano caminamos hacia la luz, donde detrás de ella, comenzaríamos una nueva vida, uno al lado del otro._

_Como siempre soñé._

**Cerca de ti, amor  
es donde quiero estar,  
cerca de ti...******

* FIN * 

****

*Ethel* 

**_ethel_fics@yahoo.com.mx_**

**_26 de abril del 2004_**


End file.
